


Separated.

by AntsySerpentine



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Legends
Genre: AU where Ronderu lives, Angst, Gen, Mentions of Drowning, Other, This was supposed to be a one shot but I might make it into a thing who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntsySerpentine/pseuds/AntsySerpentine
Summary: Ronderu Lij Kummar reflects on her past as she searches for Grievous, a General who bears many similarities to her comrade in arms Qymean Jal Sheelal, who seemed to vanish not long after her supposed 'death'. The more she continues to look, the more questions she seeks to have answered.
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Ronderu lij Kummar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Separated.

Separated.

She’s been separated and on her own for years at this point. The Kaleesh has managed to hold her own well enough before, but she was much better off fighting with Qymaen. 

Together, they were unstoppable, two halves of one, a manifestation of two gods that were never seen without the other. Their bond, a sacred and untouchable bond, forged by fate itself. 

Their lives were destined to intertwine forever, and it was something they had both come to mutual terms with.

Ronderu never felt any fear in combat. There was no worry about whether she would ever make it out alive; she was a capable warrior, a lethal opponent. What only worried her was never being able to tell Qymaen goodbye, should her time come before his.

She never got to have that chance.

* * *

She remembered very distinctly the battle that drove them apart. She remembered the sheer numbers of the Huk that were on the beach, and it seemed as though no matter how many of them she managed to cut down with her Lig swords, more and more of the Huk continued to swarm her.

It was a fight for her life, Qymaen was far from reaching her, and she knew it. 

_‘Today is not the day that I die.’_ She repeated the line to herself over and over, using it to fuel her determination.

There was only so much that her hope could carry her before it ran out.

Ronderu remembered the Huk overwhelming her, she remembered that she was still fighting tooth and nail when they dragged her out into the water. Down into the depths of the freezing ocean. The Kaleesh could still remember the burning inside if her lungs as water rushed in, her resolve cracking as panic began to set in.

_‘I’m drowning.’_

* * *

She should have died that day. But as fate would have it, she survived, miraculously enough.

The details of how she managed to get away and escape were all a blur. None of which she could remember in a clear picture, as there were only snippets here and there that she could remember. There were too many spaces in her memory, and often she debated on whether or not she was willing to fill those gaps.

None of that mattered to her, not now. Since then, she’s been hopping around from place to place on her own personal ship, which she nostalgically named, ‘The Dreamer’. 

Ronderu was never able to find Qymaen again, but there was a lingering shard of hope she cling to that he survived the fight, that he was still out there somehow. Their fates were destined to be intertwined for the rest of their lives. It would only be a matter of time before she found him again.

She would continue her life as a bounty hunter, though with Kalee in ruin since the vanishing of the one named Grievous, she had her mind set on finding him. The rumors she’s heard about him suggest that she might have known him. She’s heard about the General’s sheer ruthlessness, his fighting style.

There were enough parallels that she could match between Qymaen and this ‘Grievous’ to suspect they could be one and the same. 

If her belief in the sacred bond of ‘The Dreamer and The Dreamt’ still held strong, perhaps her faith would lead her to the answers she was seeking.

She would just have to be patient for the time being.


End file.
